Mario Party 6
Mario Party 6 is an LP done by TheRunawayGuys Mario Party 6 was also featured in one of TheRunawayGuys Stream, highlighted as Chugga's Lost Innocence. Description May 27, 2017 - February 14, 2018 "The second board-building Mario Party game, the second Mario Party to have day/night cycles, and a vast improvement over Mario Party 5 in many ways!" Boards Towering Treetop #'Waluigi (Jon) - 7 Stars and 36 Coins' #Daisy (Chugga) - 6 Stars and 42 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 3 Stars and 82 Coins #''Mario (CPU) - 3 Stars and 39 Coins'' E. Gadd's Garage #'Waluigi (Jon) - 7 Stars and 24 Coins' #Daisy (Chugga) - 6 Stars and 35 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 5 Stars and 125 Coins #''Luigi (CPU) - 4 Stars and 114 Coins'' Faire Square #'Waluigi (Jon) - 16 Stars, 27 Coins' #Yoshi (NCS) - 11 Stars, 65 Coins #Daisy (Chugga) - 6 Stars, 56 Coins #''Wario (CPU) - 2 Stars, 77 Coins'' Snowflake Lake #'Yoshi (NCS) - 8 Stars, 16 Coins' #Waluigi (Jon) - 7 Stars, 113 Coins #Daisy (Chugga) - 5 Stars, 6 Coins #''Boo (AI) - 3 Stars, 16 Coins'' Castaway Bay #'Yoshi (NCS) - 2 Stars, 160 Coins' #Waluigi (Jon) - 2 Stars, 81 Coins #Toad (AI) - 1 Star, 86 Coins #''Daisy (Chugga) - 1 Star, 65 Coins'' Clockwork Castle #'Waluigi (Jon) - 9 Stars, 28 Coins' #Daisy (Chugga) - 4 Stars, 69 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 2 Stars, 30 Coins #''Toadette (AI) - 0 Stars, 72 Coins'' Brutal Faire Square #'Waluigi (Jon) - 20 Stars, 41 Coins' #Yoshi (NCS) - 15 Stars, 44 Coins #Daisy (Chugga) - 7 Stars, 18 Coins #''Koopa Kid (AI) - 2 Stars, 111 Coins'' E. Gadd's Garage - Rematch #'Waluigi (Jon) - 7 Stars, 137 Coins' #Daisy (Chugga) - 5 Stars, 72 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 4 Stars, 171 Coins #''Peach (AI) - 1 Star, 127 Coins'' Overall Wins #'Jon - 4 (2)' #NCS - 2 #Chugga - 0 #''AI - 0'' Wins on boards which were played for a second time are between brackets Solo Mode Thirsty Gulch *Peach (Chugga) - 12 Stars (Received), 252 Coins Astro Avenue *Peach (NCS) - 20 Stars (Received), 400 Coins Infernal Tower *Peach (Jon) - 51 Stars (Received), 1030 Coins Bonus Stars Mini-game Star *Emile: 1 *Tim: 2 *Jon: 4 (2) *AI: 0 Orb Star *Emile: 1 *Tim: 1 (2) *Jon: 4 (1) *AI: 1 Action Star *Emile: 2 (1) *Tim: 2 *Jon: 3 (1) *AI: 1 Memorable Moments *YOU'RE LOUSY! (Waluigi's taunt when not his turn, especially when an opponent gets a Star) **It and Mario's taunt of "'EY STINKY!" are Jon's favorites; Jon yelled "YES! IT'S THIS GAME!" when hitting his taunt button triggered "YOU'RE LOUSY!" **He then did it twice at E. Gadd's Garage after Tim got a Star. Emile and Tim missed the first one. *All the Flutter Orbs used in E. Gadd's Garage *The ending of E. Gadd's Garage (makes up for the corrupted footage) *Jon rolling five "consecutive" 1's, including three from a Super Mushroom Orb *The three consecutive Chance Times in Snowflake Lake (none of which went Emile's way, losing two stars to an already-well-ahead Tim and then 20 Coins to Jon after he got hit with a Star Swap with Boo) *Jon botching a Sluggish 'Shroom roll, then later realizing the botch wouldn't have mattered in the end anyway (he thought Boo only had two ? Space hits, believing the ice-skating hit was either Emile or Tim) *A comment about Daisy's princess outfit worded in a way that referenced ballet heels at Castaway Bay. **Jon then comments again about a girl kicking in her dress and heels when his second Solo Mode turn resulted in Pokey Punch-out (Jon was playing as the game's other princess, pink-garbed Peach, at that time). *Jon's Fruit Talktail victory at Castaway Bay **Also similar in the E. Gadd's Garage Rematch *Emile getting Klepto'd three times at Castaway Bay. *The Goomba Spirit messing with Jon *The game crash at Clockwork Castle (which denied Tim his best chance at second place thanks to an Emile chance time that didn't fully go his way) *Toadette passing by DK five times in a row with less than 20 Coins. *Everyone (including the AI) winning Same Is Lame at Clockwork Castle. *Tim's song during Yoshi's walk segment in Speak Up! *Peach Super Shrooming through a Jon trap that forced her to bet a Star in a duel with Emile (that Emile won easily in Mass Meteor, a duel mini-game human players ALWAYS win no matter the AI difficulty), turning the final results into a perfect lookalike of her previous match position-wise (Jon winning, Emile second thanks to Mass Meteor, Tim third, and Peach last with one Star). Trivia *The results of the first board of Mario Party 6 has Jon and the AI switch positions from the results of the first board in Mario Party 5. *On Part 5 of the E. Gadd's Garage video, Chugga said that they will do a rematch of the E. Gadd's Garage board due to the skipping that happened during the Last 5 Turns. **Both times the board was played, Jon won. In fact, the positions at the end were identical to not only both times the board was played, but also Pirate Dream in Mario Party 5 (the last time Peach was the AI). *NCS' win on the Snowflake Lake board ends Jon's 8-board winning streak that started with Pirate Dream in Mario Party 5 ''(which he called to the tune of the SpongeBob SquarePants theme). *NCS' win on the Snowflake Lake board makes it his first win in an even-numbered Mario Party game (not including Mega Board Mayhem because it's a bonus board and not a main board). *Due to the board number, the AI never played as Peach in the main playthrough. **Peach was used as the playable character in Solo Mode, making it the first time NCS played as another character other than Yoshi in the ''Mario Party playthroughs but this was by default. Koopa Kid was later played by the AI during their Brutal Faire Square playthrough. **Peach was later the AI opponent for when they redid E. Gadd's Garage. The results position-wise are identical to her previous match, at Pirate Dream (Jon, then Emile, then Tim, and last was Peach). *During Clockwork Castle, the game crashed and undid an entire turn, erasing NCS moving into second place due to a Star and Coin Swap with Chuggaa when the latter landed on the Chance Time space. *With the exception of Peach at the E. Gadd's Garage rematch (she only got it because she was the last AI player left who hadn't played), each AI player is chosen based on a trait of theirs relating to the specific board they are chosen for: **Mario gets Towering Treetop for his being the namesake character of the series **Luigi's Mansion is what gives Luigi E. Gadd's Garage **Wario, being greedy, takes the first Faire Square run for the board's gambling mechanic ***Koopa Kid receives it when they test the Brutal difficulty level as he was Emile's character during a certain ProtonJon livestream. **Boo's role as the Star/Coin stealer from the first four Mario Party games puts Boo as the Snowflake Lake AI; his new teammate Dry Bones is given the role when the mechanic returns in Mario Party 7's Pyramid Park. **Toad being the one to give the characters Stars at Mario's Rainbow Castle in Mario Party 1 sees him essentially flip places with DK (had Emile played as Wario, Peach, or Luigi in Mario Party 1) as the AI for Castaway Bay. **Toadette and Clockwork Castle are both unlockable via the Star Bank. Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Mario Party Series Category:GameCube Let's Plays